The Pain and Hope of a Monster
by SugoiAuthorToBe
Summary: A poem I wrote about Naruto's childhood.


**Wow. I am SO sorry. Idk why all those weird spam and shit showed up.**

**Anyway, here's the REAL poem. I'M SORRY!**

* * *

Am I really that bad?

Do I deserve all the torment casted my way?

What is wrong with me?

What have I done?

Tell me, so I can fix myself.

Everyday I swing,

thinking about the day,

and I think, _Is a friend that much to ask?_

I want to cry, I do.

But then I think, _I have to be strong._

After all, what leader is not?

I look at a crying child.

Her mother picks her up and whispers something in her ear.

The girl giggles and stops crying.

I cease my swinging and come to a stop.

Is that was a family is like?

People who comfort you, even when you cry?

If so. . .

is there someone like that for me?

There is a girl, alone at the field.

She trains, a dull look in her eyes.

What is her goal?

Is she proving something to someone,

through power,

just as I am?

Or is she just training?

I doubt it.

Do people think I am causing trouble,

for just my own amusement?

The girl looks so sad.

She looks at an older boy who looks like herself,

and her eyes glow in determination.

It dawns on me.

Is she aiming for his recognition?

She looks at me.

Her face becomes red.

She looks away.

That's the thing;

people look away.

Some murmur to their friends,

others throw rocks.

There is something wrong with me.

I know for sure, now.

Can someone just tell me what it is?

At school, I try hard.

Still, I can't succeed.

Is that my curse,

to always fail?

To be always hated?

To always be a bearer of misfortune?

The teacher seems to understand me.

He buys me ramen.

We talk.

I smile and bury some of my pain.

Is he a friend?

Might he be. . . family?

The other kids call me names.

Dead last.

Monster.

Baka.

Loser.

What is it they want?

What do they gain, from this torture?

Why am I the only one?

The only one to be ignored,

pushed aside,

insulted.

Do not others feel this pain?

This deep pain that summons rain,

even on a sunny day.

This pain that makes my heart ache.

This pain that only I seem to experience.

Exams were today,

and today, I have failed.

Everyone laughs.

The teacher does not look surprised.

Was I wrong about him?

Does not anyone believe in me?

The others graduated.

They were given honors.

What was I given?

A seat on a swing.

Did I really expect anything else?

The second teacher gives me a chance.

Was this called kindness?

I should have known my fault.

No one is nice to me,

without an objective

of their own.

I did what he asked.

I thought I did well.

I studied for hours, and I learned a technique.

I smiled and laughed.

I did well, at last!

The first teacher comes.

He tells me I have done wrong.

My heart sinks.

Naze da?

The second teacher was lying.

He wanted something,

and he used me to get it.

Is that all I am to people?

A tool?

I think. . .

that hurt more than the weapon

that the second teacher

threw into the first teacher's back.

I punished the lying teacher,

with the technique he wished to steal!

And I was told something,

something that made me respect that first teacher,

even more than I had before.

"He is my student; a student that I recognize!"

He believed in me!

I cried.

The first teacher cried.

He understood.

He understood the pain I feel.

I am not alone.

You are not either.

So don't be sad.

Don't swing under that tree.

Don't let the rain hide your pain.

Because. . .

there is nothing more ridiculous. . .

than being alone!

No one is born to be alone.

I have learned this.

Even though I've lain on the grass,

my tears watering the plants,

and felt all hope leave me. . .

there are always those who are your friends.

If they do not come to you, then they are not those fated friends.

But I assure you.

**You _will_ find someone, dattebayo!**

* * *

**I was kinda inspired to write this because today a girl was talking to one of her only friends. "**I swear, if another one of my friends moves away, I'm going to kill myself!"  
**I thought she was joking. I had said, **"Ne, Maddy, do we need to go through the suicide lecture again?" **(We had a lesson on that the other day)  
****Maddy turned around, her eyes red and puffy, "**Please, Crimson, not right now."

**Plus, my family was being dicks to me, again.**

**Review, do whatever! I just did this because I knew it would have a meaning to some people.**

**Virtual cookies to anyone who can tell me the One Piece reference and which character said it!**

***peace sign* SugoiAuthorToBe. . . OUT!**

**(Again, sooooo sorry about that publishing error!)**


End file.
